There are a variety of auger-type, ice-making apparatus in commercial use. In some of these apparatus, the ice slurry is pushed by the augers through pressure-producing openings and the ice extruded through the openings is broken off by being moved into contact with an inclined surface. In a modification of this variety of auger-type, ice-making apparatus, a rotating member breaks off the ice after it has been extruded through the openings. In another variety of auger-type, ice-making apparatus, the openings are omitted and a member is attached to and rotates with the auger and ice-breaking means are attached to the member to break the sheath of ice being pushed up by the auger. This latter variety is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,225 which uses several different methods for breaking the sheath of ice, one of which comprises a plurality of circumferentially, spaced-apart, threaded bolts on a member secured to and rotating with the auger. This invention is directed to the latter variety of auger-type, ice-making apparatus with improved structures for obtaining ice that is substantially free of excess water.